


Aftermath

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Alex and Clay were happy. Until Clay texted the picture of Tyler to the whole school. Now, Clay has to deal with the aftermath of what he has done. Things are starting to fall apart between him and Alex. And when he needs a shoulder to cry on, he finds it in the most unlikely place. Meanwhile, desperate to fix his lost pride, Tyler turns to Alex for help. When Clay catches Alex and Tyler in the act, he asks Justin to help him settle the score.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking. I had an idea and I just went with it. I hope this is good.

Regret, regret doesn't even begin to cover how Clay Jensen feels right now. He messed up. He messed up so bad. He should of known better than to do something like that. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. After what Tyler did to Courtney and Hannah, it just seemed like the perfect revenge and it was. Until it wasn't anymore. It was funny at first. Everyone was seeing Tyler for what he was, who he was.

However, not everyone was amused. Tyler approached Clay at school. There was anger in his eyes and yet, he looked so small, so weak. Probably due to the fact that he was in tears. "Why? Why did you do that Clay? You sent that to the whole school! Why?" Clay scoffed. "Now you know how it feels." "What are you talking about?" "I don't have to tell you, I think deep down...you already know." Tyler watched as Clay stormed off, not knowing what to do or say.

The next person to approach him was Justin Foley, the first person on the tapes. "What the hell Clay? I don't know what you're trying to accomplish but, you need to take that picture down, man. You got what you wanted." "Did I? Even if I did, who are you to tell me what to do, Justin? After all, you're no saint. You were at the top of Hannah's list." "Neither are you, Jensen. You seem to forget you're on the tapes too." "No, I didn't forget, Foley. Right now, I just don't care." Justin growled, getting in Clay's face. "If we go down, you're going down with us. Remember that." "Believe me, I will." Clay walks away, leaving a pissed off Justin on the stairs.

At the end of the day, Clay's boyfriend, Alex Standall, comes over to him. Clay smiled brightly. "Hey baby." Alex shook his head, putting a hand up. "No. Clay...why would you do that? You humiliated him." "Yeah? What do you think he did to Courtney? To Hannah? I don't know why you're defending him, Mr. Best Ass In The Freshman Class, you messed up too." "Look, I messed up. Tyler messed up. But so did you. Why do you think you're on the list in the first place? That doesn't give you the right to embarrass him like that. It was cruel, Clay. I'm sorry but, we need to take a break." "Alex, please. Let me explain." "I gotta go." Alex walked away and he didn't look back.

Clay didn't know who to to turn to. He wasn't going to talk to Tony about this. He sure as hell wasn't going to talk to his parents about this. He had a hard enough time telling them that he was gay. Not because they were unsupportive. Because, it had taken an immense amount of strength just to stay it. Let alone telling Alex's family. Of course, Alex's father wanted to meet him and likewise, his parents wanted to meet Alex. He couldn't tell them about this, not now. Not with everything that had been happening lately.

And so, he went to Justin Foley. Him of all people. Why? Why not? At the time, it seemed like a perfectly fine idea. It wasn't until he was halfway to Justin's house that he was starting to regret it. He was going to turn back when the door flew open. Standing there was none other that Justin Foley. Justin was still pissy, of course. At this point however, he was more curious. "What are you doing here, Jensen? What? Texting that picture of Tyler wasn't enough? Come on, man. Just fucking go home. I'm not dealing with your bullshit right now."

Justin slammed the door in his face. Clay wasn't going to give up, not now. He knocked again. Justin opened the door. He glowered at Clay. "You high or something? Or are you just stupid? I said, go home." Before he could close the door, Clay put his foot in the doorway. "Hold on, man." Justin sneered. "Move or I'll slam the door on your foot." "No you won't." The other boy sighed, rubbing his head. "Fine, come in. And hurry up. I don't want anyone to see you out here and get the wrong idea."

After Clay was inside, Justin shut the door. He turned to look at him. "What do you want, Jensen?" "It's Alex." Justin smirked. "Your little boy toy dump you?" "One, he's my boyfriend. He's not my boy toy. And two, no...we're taking a break." "So basically, you got dumped. That's real sad and all but, what do you expect me to do?" "You know him better than anybody. How do I make it up to him?" "Depends, what did you do?" "He's mad at me for texting that picture of Tyler." "Oh, that? Yeah...sorry, man. I can't help you." "Why not?" "You of all people should know why not. He's practically in love with the guy. They're probably banging right now."

Clay shook his head. "No, he wouldn't cheat on me. Alex loves me." Justin gave him a dubious look. "He loves you? Clay, are you even listening to yourself? Alex doesn't know what love is. Sure, he and Jessica might of had a thing. It didn't last long considering she's mine now. I doubt he even made it to first base. It was pretty obvious that he played for the other team." "What's your point?" "Go to his house. Go right now, I dare you. I'll bet you anything that he and Tyler are at least making out."

"Fine, I'll go. Then when I prove you wrong, I'm gonna come back here and rub it in your smug face." "Be my guest. I promise you, you're going to get your feelings hurt, Jensen. You're playing with fire, man. And you're gonna get burned." Clay didn't listen. He was already out the door. Justin smirked, shaking his head. "Fucking idiot. God, he's pathetic."

Alex wasn't sure what to expect when he answered his door. He had expected his boyfriend, well...ex-boyfriend for the time being, Clay, to be standing there with a teddy bear and a puppy face. Maybe flowers even? What he wasn't expecting was to see Tyler Down. "Hey Tyler, you alright?" "I mean, I'm as good as I can be considering your boyfriend's little prank." "Ex-boyfriend, for now at least. Look, I'm really sorry about what Clay did. If I can do anything to help, let me know."

Tyler bit his lip. "There's one thing. It's kind of dumb though." Alex smiled. "Go ahead and ask. Like I said, anything." "Kiss me." Alex wasn't sure he heard him right. "What did you say?" "I know it might be too soon after Clay but i just...I've always had a thing for you I guess. I'm sorry...I-I'll go." He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. Alex turned him around to face him before kissing him passionately.

Tyler kissed back just as fiercly, gripping Alex's hips. Alex pulled Tyler closer, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The brown haired boy was more than happy to comply. Things between the two boys was turning heated rather fast. They decided to take it to the bedroom. Once up there, Alex shut his door and locked it. 

Clay had been to Alex's house enough times. He had gotten Alex a teddy bear before coming to his house. He knew that he would appreciate the gesture even if it was a little stupid. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Alex's father answered. "Oh hello, Clay." "Is Alex here?" "Yes, I heard him go upstairs a second ago. I think he's in his room." "Okay, thank you." Alex's father moved aside to let Clay in.

Alex's father shut the door once he was inside. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Juice? I also have a few cans of Pepsi in the fridge." "Coffee would be great, thank you." "Alright, I've got decaf and regular. The sugar's on the table and I've got some creamer in the fridge. Help yourself." "Thank you, sir."   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Clay was making his coffee, Alex's father decided to continue the conversation. "So, you love my son, right?" "Of course, sir." "You'd do anything for him, right?" "Yes, absolutely." "He loves you, you know. You make him happy. He's happier than he's ever been. I need you to promise me something." "Yes, sir." "Promise me you'll take good care of him. Alright?" "I promise, sir." Alex's father smiled. "Good. I need to get some work done. It was nice to see you, Clay. Take care." "Yes, sir. It was good to see you too."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clay heard noise coming from Alex's room. He knocked in the door, teddy bear in hand. "Alex?" He heard movement and then a doorknob. The door opened. "Hey baby I-" He dropped the teddy bear. Tyler was in Alex's room with him, naked. Clay's eyes grew wide. Alex, who was also naked, scrambled to cover himself with a blanket. "Clay, what are you doing here?" "Leaving." He threw the teddy bear at him. "Here. I came here to apologize. But it looks like you've already made amends. See you in school, you cheating fuck." "No, Clay, wait!" Clay shook his head, turning and running out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Justin wasn't surprised to see Clay at his door with tears in his eyes. "I told you so." "Fuck you, Foley." Justin smirked. "You wish. So what? You come here to tell me-" He was cut off by Clay crashing his lips into his. After a few seconds, Justin shoved him back. "Whoa, what the hell, man? I'm not gay." Clay smirked. "Then why did it take so long for you to pull away?" Justin said nothing. Instead, he grabbed Clay by the shirt collar, kissing him. Clay was quick to kiss back. When they pulled apart, they were both panting. "This is a one time thing only, Jensen. You tell anyone and I will beat the shit out of you." "Gladly. You're only a means to an end." "Oh? To get revenge on Standall? Fine by me. This could come in handy for blackmail one day." Clay chuckled. "Like you would." "Try me." They kissed once more.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day at school, Alex went to Clay. "Clay...I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking...I didn't mean.." Clay put a hand up to stop him. "Stop, don't bother. I already got even." "What did you do?" He smirked. "I promised him I wouldn't tell." Alex knew exactly what had happened. "So what now? Are we...over? Is this...are we done?" "You said you wanted a break." "I know but...not like this." "Well, we're even now. So, we pretend that it never happened and we go on about our lives." "What about Justin?" "He was a one-night stand. What about Tyler?" "He was a mistake. I mean, I thought I had feelings for him but I was just looking for someone to fuck. I was so pissed off...I'm sorry, Clay." "I'm sorry too, Alex. " "We're okay?" "Come here." Clay said, opening his arms. Alex hugged him tightly. Clay hugged back just as tight. "I'm never going to do that again." "Better not." "You better not either, Jensen." Clay laughed. "I love you, Alex." "I love you too, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this was okay I'm sorry this took me three days to upload. I've been working really hard to get this out on time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Bye-Bye! <3


End file.
